Vidia and the Diary of Ree
by xMeganful
Summary: Vidia discovers a certain diary lying around and it turns out to be Queen Clarion's! Will Vidia use the information to hurt Clarion or make friends? What will happen when both fairies' futures depend on a single race?
1. Finding the Golden Book

**Hi! So I've been trying to think of a good storyline that explains why Vidia seems to hate Queen Clarion so much, then I came up with this… Please enjoy! **

* * *

'**Ree' is Queen Clarion's nick-name in the official books.**

* * *

***Set before 'Secret of the Wings' movie but after the first 'Tinkerbell' movie***

* * *

It was a beautiful crisp evening in Pixie Hollow and Vidia was casually flying around by herself. She was in Needlepoint Meadow as she had just finished rounding up _every last thistle._ Vidia still remembered the queen's harsh words;

* * *

_Vidia P.O.V:_

"_Well, I tried to help you! Maybe I should have told you to capture the hawk instead of the thistles!" I yelled angrily at Tinkerbell. As soon as I said the word "thistles", I knew what was about to happen. I quickly turned around to see Ree's reaction._

"_Perhaps Tinker Bell was not the only one responsible. It seems to me that your fast-flying talent is well suited to chasing down each and every one of the thistles." I hated the fact that she tried to act so "full of wisdom" and faked kindness._

"_Me?" I gasped._

"_Yes. And I expect them all to be returned to Needlepoint Meadow as soon as possible." I couldn't believe what I was hearing!_

"_But... but that could take forever!" I protested._

"_Then I suggest you get started." I growled at her just before I flew off as fast as I could._

* * *

While Vidia was flying back to her house, she noticed something sparkling in the sun on the ground below her. Slowly, Vidia fluttered down to see what the object was. It was gold and in a shape of a rectangle; almost like a book. The fast-flying fairy gingerly landed on the ground and picked up the golden book. On the front read the words in silver glitter:

'**Princess Ree's Diary**

**DO NOT READ!**'

Smirking, Vidia flew back to her house as quickly as possible, eager to read _dear Ree's personal life as a 'princess'._

* * *

When Vidia got back inside her house after a long day of chasing thistles, she changed into some clean clothes and settled down on her bed, with her legs hanging over the side, and turned to the first page in the diary.

* * *

_Day 1:_

_Today Fairy Mary helped me create this diary; Mary is my best friend as she is always there for me and is really nice. I also met a winter fairy today; his name is Milori. He is also my best friend and we meet every day at the border, where spring touches winter. Today we were talking about how wonderful it would be if we could go into each other's seasons. I liked the idea but Queen Luna is always telling me how I mustn't cross the border – she said my wings could break… My wings and Queen Luna's are the same; this is because she is my mother! We both have golden butterfly wings although hers are bigger than mine. She said one day my wings will be as big as hers when I become queen! I can't wait until I get Pixie Hollow; I want to be the best queen in history of queens and kings! I know my reign is going to be a very special one, or at least I hope…_

* * *

"Oh, please, Ree!" Vidia snorted in disgust, although she to read.

* * *

_Day 2:_

_I can't believe it! Mother told me today that nobody is to know my talent because I'm a princess! I cannot believe it! It's hard hiding my talent anyway; being a fast-flyer isn't easy to hide because it means you have to let everyone else win races… And that's when I'm aloud to race... Most the time I have to 'train' to become a queen! I do not have to become queen for hundreds of years yet Queen Luna insists that all my life is filled with lessons and training and boringness! Why can't I just be a normal fairy? It's not fair! I promised myself something; that if I ever have a child, she or he will get the freedom they want, unlike me. I think it's unfair to get treated differently, so why do I?_

* * *

"A fast-flyer, eh?" Vidia muttered to herself "Unfairness? Being treated differently? Seems familiar!" her mumbles became a shout and fairies outside would be able to hear her shouting, if there were any around, that is.

* * *

_Day 3:_

_Today, I and Milori went a step further than being best friends; we kissed! I've always felt a special kind of excitement around him but I never thought it would be love! I cannot wait until tomorrow sunset; we made a promise to cross the border together. First Milori is going to cross into spring and then I'll cross into winter. It's going to be so fun!_

* * *

Vidia began to wonder who this "Milori" was but decided he wasn't important. What was important was that on the next page, there were dried tear drops.

* * *

_Day 4:_

_It seems that 4 is my new unlucky number; Milori crossed into spring but before we could do anything more, his wing broke in half… It snapped right off before us… I'm devastated, so much that we made a promise to never cross the border again. Also, I and Milori have decided that when I turn queen, it will be a law. I'm trying to be vague on the pain in my heart so if I read this later on, I will not feel as depressed. Perhaps I'll just end this diary here… _

* * *

_Day ?:_

_I lost count of they days as it's been so long since I have written anything in this diary. I am now queen and known formally as "Queen Clarion". My mother, Queen Luna, died a few days ago and I'm now glad that I trained so much when I was younger; never did I think that my mother would die the way she did. I call it death, but really it was murder; I caught a fairy with a blood-covered knife over my mother's dead body. It was rather tragic…_

* * *

_Day ?:_

_Today I greeted my first new arrival. I was rather nervous but after seeing Queen Luna do her ceremonies before (although mine are a bit different as I added 'elements' to help fairies find their talent), I knew what I was doing. The new arrival's name is…_

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Hooray! So, do you want me to continue or not?**


	2. Other Charges

**Some questions will be answered in this chapter and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Please remember this is set BEFORE 'The Secret of the Wings' movie but AFTER Tinkerbell is born.**

* * *

**Also, 'Ree' is Queen Clarion's official nickname is the TB books.**

* * *

**Finally, TB means Tinkerbell. Okay, I'll shut up now…**

* * *

_The new arrival's name is…_

* * *

_…Vidia._

* * *

Vidia froze in shock.

"Since when did she care about _me_?" she hissed at the book. "Probably hateful comments now…" she muttered and turned back to the dairy.

* * *

_I cannot believe how fast she seems to learn… Never in all my life have I seen a fairy alike Vidia; she is certainly something special indeed. Although Vidia seemed a bit… on edge, I can see how bright her eyes are. Perhaps I cannot find the kindness in her as easily as I do with other fairies, but I know there is some inside her. Vidia is an amazing fast-flying fairy indeed._

* * *

"Huh…" Vidia muttered to herself, not really sure how to react.

* * *

"Now, where is it?" Queen Clarion was searching her bedroom, trying to find the golden book. She had been searching all evening and couldn't find it. Earlier Clarion had been flying around with a box of her old princess memories, taking them from her old hide-out she had made and hidden and returning it to her bedroom for safekeeping.

"Hm…" she muttered as she flew out of her bedroom and began to search the places she had been passed through that day; Springtime Square, Butterfly Cove, Autumn Woods and Needlepoint Meadow.

* * *

When Ree reached Needlepoint Meadow, it was sunrise. All night she had been searching for her old diary as it contained _rather personal information_. Just as Ree was searching the ground for the golden book, she heard a voice behind her.

"Good morning Queen Clarion!" The tinker fairy exclaimed and did a small curtsey as Clarion turned around.

"Good morning, Tinkerbell. What brings you here at such an early hour?" Queen Clarion smiled.

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Tinkerbell giggled then her face turned serious.

"I was just enjoying such as wonderful morning." She replied.

"With the thistles?" Tink put her hands on her hips.

"Thistles are just another creature in Pixie Hollow; like you and I. They deserve the same treatment as you because although they cause havoc, thistles are wonderful creatures at heart." Tinkerbell wanted to protest but decided not to. After all, Queen Clarion had a point; Tink did cause a lot of trouble…

"Oh," The tinker begun to pretend someone was calling her. "I have to go…" she trailed off and began to fly away, slightly embarrassed. Clarion then sighed a sigh of relief and began to search the ground once again for her old princess diary.

* * *

It was now midday and Vidia had just finished reading Princess Ree's Diary. Never in her life had she heard about some of the things that were written in the diary and some things, Vidia knew she could use most of the information against dear Ree… as… blackmail… Vidia was certainly looking forward to the look of Ree's face when she knew Vidia had read _her _diary. It was such a tempting thought that Vidia couldn't wait much longer so she flew straight out of her house and began to search Pixie Hollow for the queen, the diary hidden in a purple jacket she had chosen to hide the golden book in while she looked for _dear Ree_.

* * *

Queen Clarion was searching Springtime Square for her princess diary when she heard a cruel voice behind her. Immediately she turned to face the fairy.

"Why, good morning _Ree darling,_" Vidia hissed, trying to hold back a smirk. Clarion gathered herself before replying.

"Good morning Vidia. As lovely as it is to talk to you, I do not have time today. Perhaps another day?" the queen raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Clarion knew Vidia was up to something but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Oh, _dear,_" Vidia spat the words out at the queen "I believe that your search is over…" she reached into her jacket and pulled the diary out ever so slightly, just enough for Queen Clarion to see.

"Vidia, I trust you did not steal that from me," she said firmly.

"Oh, no, _dearie,"_ Vidia smirked. "I merely found it lying around in Needlepoint Meadow. I couldn't just let it lay there by itself, so I _may have _picked it up and _may have _read it."

"What do you know?" Clarion asked shakily. Normally her voice was steady but knowing that a fairy such as Vidia had read all the things she had wrote in that golden book made her feel ill.

"Enough," the fast-flying fairy responded "Enough to know your talent, life and a little fairy called… um… what was his name again…?" she was choosing to go deliberately slow to aggravate Clarion. "Was it… _Milori_?" Clarion felt as if she had just been slapped in the face and she tried to regain herself.

"Vidia, we will finish this in private." The queen almost shouted; which was VERY UNLIKE her. Only did she shout if it was a VERY IMPORTANT matter.

"And if I choose not to…?" Vidia continued to smirk.

"Then this conversation will have to continue in Fairy Court. This is a _very serious _matter." Although Queen Clarion hated to say it, it had to be said. She always hated it when she had to be firm with her subjects and Fairy Court was her least favourite thing to attend to for it meant that a crime had been committed.

"Well, it isn't exactly theft, _now is it_?" she had planned all the answers to all the questions she knew the queen would ask.

"There will be other charges," Clarion replied, getting angry. Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"Such as…?" Clarion felt her insides fill with rage at the fairy being so snarky.

"Vidia, I have had about enough of you. You will attend Fairy Court tomorrow at noon." She practically yelled.

"And if I choose not to…?" Vidia had expected this.

"If you are innocent then you will attend without a problem, correct?" Clarion tried to calm herself. Vidia rolled her eyes, groaned and flew away as fast as she could, leaving the queen alone. Immediately Queen Clarion began organising everything for tomorrow noon.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2! Sorry I haven't updated for a while… Been busy and stuff… Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Nothing But The Truth

**Hey, so, I'm writing this at 09:52 (am) on 16****th**** May 2013. Let's see how long it takes to complete this chapter…**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Vidia, I have had about enough of you. You will attend Fairy Court tomorrow at noon."_

* * *

"You what?" Prilla gasped. The sun was slowly going down although it was the same day Vidia had spoken to the queen.

"Yep, I read _dear Ree's _diary." Vidia smirked proudly.

"But that's personal!" Prilla couldn't believe what she was hearing! Vidia shrugged.

"Then why was it in the middle of Needlepoint Meadow? _Her Majesty _was asking for it." She hissed.

"But that doesn't mean you can just take it!" Prilla protested. She was use to Vidia's attitude but doing something like reading the queen's diary was crossing the line; even for Vidia.

"Well, too little, too late!" the fast-flying fairy flew straight past Prilla and flew away, back to her house.

* * *

"'_If you are innocent then you will attend without a problem, correct?'_" Vidia mimicked the queen as she slammed her front door shut. Although she was annoyed that she had to attend Fairy Court, Vidia was looking forward to it. Making a fool out of Ree in front of the whole court sounded like fun…

"This is going to be fun…" she muttered and climbed straight into her bed, looking forward to tomorrow noon.

* * *

**10:08 (am)**

* * *

**Now it's 20:07 (still 16****th**** May).**

* * *

Vidia inhaled a deep breath, trying to hide her fear of being punished for the charges she had been accused of.

"Please stand for the honourable judge, Queen Clarion." Viola announced and everyone stood up. Queen Clarion fluttered into the room and took her place as judge. Clarion sat down and so did everyone else.

"Vidia has been accused of invasion of privacy of Queen Clarion." Viola stated and Ree nodded.

"Vidia, do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Ree asked and Vidia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _dear Ree_, of course I'm guilty of reading your _pretty, little diary_." she replied, unable to stop herself from smirking.

"Very well," Ree turned to Viola. "Do we have any witnesses?"

"May I call forward Tinkerbell of the tinker fairies," Viola said and Tink nervously flew over to the witness box. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Tink nodded.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." She confirmed.

"Was Vidia acting suspicious on the day of the theft?" Viola began.

"I didn't see Vidia that day. I was helping Fairy Mary with a new thingy." Tink explained.

"Has anything of the diary been mentioned to you?" she continued. The tinker fairy shook her head.

"No, not until this morning," she admitted.

"Who told you this morning?" Viola asked.

"You told me I had to be a witness and Prilla told me that it was about Queen Clarion's diary." Tinkerbell glanced at Prilla, who was sitting alone where Tink had just been.

"Was that all Prilla told you? Did she tell you any information about what was in the diary?" Viola questioned.

"Nope," Tink shook her head. Clarion couldn't help but sigh out of relief.

"When was the last time you saw Queen Clarion, before today?" Viola asked.

"Yesterday morning – at sunrise – in Needlepoint Meadow." Tink replied.

"Do you know why?" Viola continued.

"Queen Clarion said that she was _'just enjoying such as wonderful morning' _with the thistles." Tinkerbell then glanced at Clarion to see a reaction, although there was none. Viola looked at Tink, confused.

"Why would Queen Clarion be with the thistles?" she asked Tink.

"She said _'although they cause havoc, thistles are wonderful creatures at heart.'_" Tink quoted the queen's words.

"This is true," Queen Clarion commented before Viola could reply.

"That shall be all, Tinkerbell. May I now call up Prilla of the clapping-talent fairies." Viola announced and Prilla and Tink switched places in the witness box.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Viola began again.

"Yes, I swear the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Prilla nodded shakily.

"When was the first time you heard of Queen Clarion's diary?" Viola asked.

"Vidia told me she had read it yesterday sunset. She said she found it in Needlepoint Meadow." Prilla explained.

"Was this all you have heard from the matter?" Viola continued.

"Apart from you telling me I have to be a witness, yes," she nodded.

"Had you seen Queen Clarion lately?" Viola asked.

"Not until now," Prilla replied honestly.

"That is all." Viola said and Prilla joined Tink.

"Vidia, would you like to say anything in your defence?" Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow at the fast-flying fairy.

"Sure," she shrugged and flew forward to Clarion. Viola was about to tell her to swear the oath when Vidia did it herself. "I swear the truth!" she groaned.

"You may begin," Clarion told her, trying to ignore her rudeness.

"Yes, I took _dear Ree's little diary_," Vidia smirked and almost everyone gasped; besides Viola and Queen Clarion. "You call it 'taken', but I just found it laying there by itself. So why would I leave it there? _Her Majesty_ was practically pleading for it to be read!" she hissed.

"How so?" Queen Clarion replied, trying to stay calm.

"Well, _dearie,_ why would you leave something so 'personal' lying around? Saying that me reading it is a crime is like saying it is illegal for that tinker to take things from the beaches!" Vidia spat.

"Although you have a good point, we are not here to trial Tinkerbell; we are here because you have been charged with invasion of privacy." Ree reminded her. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"_Invasion of privacy_? _That tinker_ is an invasion of privacy!" she yelled at the queen. Tink started to get tears in her eyes and Queen Clarion noticed.

"I think this would be a good time to take a break. Witnesses may leave." Clarion announced and Prilla and Tink flew out the room. Ree then stood up and left, angry that Vidia would say such a thing.

* * *

**The trial will continue in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed at goodbye! **

* * *

**By the way, it's currently 21:05...**

**That's just how long it takes to write a chapter...**


	4. Until Tomorrow Sunset

**Wow, you girls and guys are crazy for this story, huh? 300 views already! I've only made 3 chapters! Wow, even 'Repaying the One in Debt' got 2,915 views! I've been only this site since April 15****th**** 2013 (only a month ago!). Thank you all, especially:**

Clarionromance22**, **Starsights**, **Tangled4ever**, **juudjv**, **black cat**, **i luv milarion**, **Stephanie**, **MilarionIsLove**, **Katlin Dragoon**, **cathey sparks**, **milarion forever **and **fanfictionlover02**. **

**You have all been the main source of the support I've been getting and pretty much the reason why I update so often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Invasion of privacy_? _That tinker_ is an invasion of privacy!"

_"I think this would be a good time to take a break. Witnesses may leave."_

* * *

"Queen Clarion?" called a fairy. Clarion turned around from the window she was facing and turned to see a certain tinker fairy.

"Yes, Tinkerbell?" she replied. Tink looked as if she had been crying.

"Can me and Prilla stay for the trial?" Tink asked.

"If you wish to," Clarion replied and just as Tinkerbell was about to leave, she spoke again "Please forgive Vidia's attitude. I doubt Vidia meant what she said." Tink turned around, shocked.

"That's not your fault Vidia is… well… Vidia!" the tinker exclaimed.

"But that does not give her the right to criticize others during her trial!" Clarion's voice was dangerously loud. "Forgive me but-"

"It's fine." Tink interrupted her. Both fairies were as anxious as the other so the interruption was forgotten about. Clarion turned back to the window and Tinkerbell took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

"Please rise again for the judge, Queen Clarion," Viola announced and Clarion shakily entered the room and took her place as judge. Everyone then sat down, including Vidia, Tink and Prilla. "Vidia has been accused of invasion of privacy of Queen Clarion." Viola stated again.

"Now, Vidia, you pleaded guilty. Correct?" Ree raised an eyebrow at the fast-flying fairy.

"Oh, _dear Ree,_ the only thing I'm guilty for is being the fastest in Neverland!" Vidia slipped a sly smile. "But that too. Would you like me to share the information to the rest of the court?" Clarion bit her lip nervously – never did she do that either but she knew that if everyone knew what she had wrote… It was unthinkable…

"That could be helpful," Viola replied, knowing that Clarion wouldn't. An evil smile formed on Vidia's face.

"Yes, _it would be. Wouldn't it, Ree?_" Clarion inhaled a deep breath.

"Perhaps," she said shakily.

"I know _Princess Ree's _talent, her "life" as a "princess" and her love-life." Vidia spat. Clarion could feel herself shaking for a relationship between a winter fairy and warm fairy was illegal – illegal because it was _her law_.

"I would like to finish this in private." The queen announced and this only made Vidia smirk more.

"_Of course you do,_" Vidia commented and Clarion glared at her, full of anger and fear.

"Vidia, enough!" she shouted. Everyone in the room fell silent and slowly fairies began to leave, leaving Clarion and Vidia alone.

* * *

"Why would you do… do such a thing like this?" Clarion asked, fluttering over to Vidia.

"Why not?" Vidia replied cruelly.

"Vidia, you seem to misunderstand me. Why wou-"

"No! You misunderstand me! You wrote in your little diary that you were being treated unfairly and that you wanted to be normal! Does that seem familiar?" Vidia shouted, turning her back to the queen.

"Vidia not once have I treated you differently. Not once have I been unfair to you. Not once." Clarion said firmly.

"Then why was _I _the one to round up those _stupid thistles_? The one who had to babysit that _annoying little tinker_? The one who you hate the most!" Vidia continued to shout with her back turned towards Clarion.

"I do not hate you, Vidia; I find you hard to deal with." The queen replied, trying to remain calm. "And I would rather you did not call Tinkerbell 'annoying'. It upsets her."

"Upsets? Upsets! It upsets me that you pick favourites! Pick that tinker over me!" Vidia resorted.

"Never have I picked favourites. Never have I favoured Tinkerbell over anyone." Clarion replied.

"Then why am I the only one who _always _gets the blame? Like when your crown went missing? You blamed me!" **(Reference to one of the TB books)**

"Vidia, I am sorry if you feel that way but I can assure you, I never wanted to blame you for that. I never wanted to banish you from Pixie Hollow and I certainly never wanted to bring you here; to Fairy Court." Clarion sighed.

"Then why did you?" Vidia tried to look over her shoulder without turning her head.

"Vidia, you take it too far with other fairies in Pixie Hollow and although we all try to have patience with you, but this is just how far you've taken it." Clarion gestured around the court room. "If you promise to say nothing more about what you have read in my diary and return it to me, I will drop the charges."

"And if I don't?" Vidia turned to the queen slowly.

"If you are found guilty, you will be banished from Pixie Hollow for life. Invading the privacy of the queen is _very serious._" Clarion hoped that Vidia would agree that forgetting what was said would be best. "I will give you until tomorrow sunset." Was all Clarion said before fluttering out the room, leaving Vidia alone with the diary in her jacket.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but this is a good cliff-hanger… See you next chapter and please remember this will be a short story ^_^**

**Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday.**


	5. One Condition

**This will most likely be the last chapter for this story… I did warn you this is a short story! Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

_"If you are found guilty, you will be banished from Pixie Hollow for life._

_I will give you until tomorrow sunset."_

* * *

The sun was slowly drifting down in the horizon. It had been a day since Vidia had attended Fairy Court and her deadline was coming to a close. She had only a matter of hours before she would be banished from Pixie Hollow. Vidia sat outside her house, the diary clenched firmly in her hands as she watched the sun start to set. All day she had been pondering over whether or not to return the diary to Queen Clarion; she could either do it publicly or privately. Vidia couldn't decide what to do because if she returned the diary, people may think she had gone "soft". On the other hand, if she didn't return it, she would be banished from Pixie Hollow. Although Vidia deeply hated most fairies in Pixie Hollow; it was her home.

* * *

"Good evening," came a gentle voice from a tree nearby Vidia's house. Vidia quickly pushed the diary into her jacket, shot up and hid behind a nearby rock as she scanned the area for the fairy.

"Vidia, I can assure you I am not here to banish you." Queen Clarion fluttered over to the rock Vidia was behind. Slowly, the fast-flyer stood up straight and bit her lip.

"Oh, _it's you,_" she pretended not to care about the queen's presence. Normally, the queen would get messenger fairies to summon the fairies she needed to talk to; not show up at their house. It only proved how much trouble Vidia was in.

"Indeed it is," Clarion confirmed, trying to ignore her bitterness.

"_I'm flattered_ that you came here _all by yourself_, instead of sending _poor little Viola_," Vidia hissed.

"If you do remember yesterday, I did say I wanted to finish this in private." The queen replied.

"Oh, yes, _yesterday_," the fast-flying fairy rolled her eyes sarcastically. "The day you threatened to banish me of this little hollow."

"I merely warned you of the consequences…" Queen Clarion said calmly.

"…Of reading your _little diary?_ Since when was banishment the punishment for reading a diary?" Vidia hissed.

"Since my reign began reading or taking _my personal _things has been against the law." Clarion tried to prevent herself or Vidia from becoming provoked.

"I didn't even take it; I found it! But when _Tinkerbell _"finds" things she gets praise! How does that _even_ make sense?" Vidia yelled, turning her back to Clarion.

"Tinkerbell would return my diary if she found it." Clarion stated. Both fairies knew it was true; Tink would return it. "Just like when she found that statue of a girl. Tinkerbell returned it to the girl on the Mainland as soon as she could." She reminded her of the time Tink first arrived in Pixie Hollow.

"Well, I would've returned it to you if I had a chance to! I've been chasing thistles all season because of _her_!" Vidia snapped.

"Forgive me if that was the reason why," Ree slowly fluttered over to Vidia's side "But I believe that was not the reason." She placed a hand on Vidia's shoulder. Vidia shivered at the queen's touch, mainly because nobody ever made contact with her so she wasn't use to it.

"Whatever," Vidia mumbled, although Clarion still heard. "Here, I don't have any use for it anyway." She hissed as pulled the diary out of her jacket and handed it to Queen Clarion.

"I trust you will keep this between me and you?" Clarion held the golden book close to her.

"On one condition," Vidia smirked.

"What would that be?" Ree replied, slightly afraid of the answer. Vidia turned to the queen, revealing her smirk.

"You win in a race against me."

* * *

**Race time! **

***blows whistle* **

**Yay! By the way, the idea came from 'black cat':**

* * *

'_And what will happen vidia challenges for a race,2 ree! Oh that will be nice and probably vidia wud shut up after losing up to queen! No other ways can shut her up!(queen in a purple fast flying costume OMG!)'_

* * *

**My face after reading that is crossed between a ^_^ and a :O**

**It's a ^O^!**

**That looks creepy… O_o**


	6. On Three

**So, I'm writing yet another chapter! Hooray! Lol, that's how I spend my Saturday night!**

* * *

**Enjoy! Note to other Swifties: Speak Now and Stay Fearless 3**

* * *

_"On one condition,"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"You win in a race against me."_

* * *

Clarion stood there, trying to think of a response.

"Very well," she replied, which surprised Vidia a bit. "Shall we say tomorrow noon in the Summer Meadows?"

"If you think you can beat me," Vidia continued to smirk.

"Of course, that is you do not cheat." It was Clarion's turn to be cocky.

"_Me, cheat?_" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Oh, we both know _I will._"

"That will just me I will have to cheat too, then won't it?" Clarion raised an eyebrow which only made Vidia scowl. There was a rumour that Queen Clarion had all talents so beating her could prove tricky.

"Fine then, tomorrow noon!" Vidia yelled before flying away into her house and slamming her door shut. Clarion could feel excitement pulsing through her as she flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

It was the day of the race and Vidia and Clarion were both preparing for the race that afternoon. It was now only an hour before both fairies was due to meet in the Summer Meadows. Clarion was in her bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she called and Viola stepped in with a purple suit in her arms.

"Made by the sewing-talents; they said it would help with speed." Viola smiled as she handed the suit to the queen.

"Thank you, Viola, but I doubt I will need help with speed." The queen chuckled. Viola didn't get the joke so she simply nodded and left. Ree then fluttered into her bathroom and changed into the suit; it was deep purple (the fast-flying colour) but also had a white line going diagonally around it. The suit was all-in-one but it looked as if it was a vest sewed to a pair of quarter-length leggings. Clarion then began thinking of ways she could use her talents to cheat – if Vidia cheated then so would Clarion.

* * *

Vidia was in her house and wasn't really preparing for the race. All she was doing was thinking of good ways she could use her talents to cheat without being caught. Vidia was wearing her Pixie Hollow Games uniform that she knew was more practical than her normal outfit for a race against the queen. Vidia sat on her bed for hours and didn't move until she knew it was noon; only then did she fly over to the Summer Meadows.

* * *

"Where's _Her Majesty?_" Vidia snapped at Viola when she arrived. Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Clank, Bobble, Silvermist, Iridessa, Prilla, Rani and Fawn were also there along with some other fairies that Vidia didn't know.

"Queen Clarion will be arriving shortly." Viola replied kindly. Vidia just groaned and sat down on a nearby rock, waiting for the queen.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Vidia," Queen Clarion greeted Vidia as she flew up to her. Vidia stood up and was slightly shocked at the queen's appearance. Never had anyone really seen Clarion in anything other than her normal golden dress. She wore her deep purple suit, no crown and her hair in a loose braid down her back. Everyone looked up and gasped at the queen.

"You all seem surprised…?" Clarion turned to Tink and her friends.

"Uh… just a bit…" Tink replied with a light laugh.

"Oh, _Ree,_" Vidia taunted "_You showed up after all._"

"Why would I not?" Clarion raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, we all know _I'm_ the fastest in Neverland." Vidia hissed.

"Is that so?" Clarion challenged. Both fairies then lined up at a starting line that had been marked. "Do you wish to go over the course first?" Clarion asked but Vidia shook her head.

"What are the directions?" she hissed.

"The directions are left, right, down, up and then right again." The queen replied. Vidia nodded her head.

"I assume you marked all this out?" Vidia rolled her eyes. Never did she need to mark a race out because she was so good at them!

"Of course," Clarion smiled briefly. Viola then stepped forward.

"On three the race will begin between Queen Clarion and Vidia. Anyone cheating or starting early will be disqualified." Viola explained. Clarion nodded but Vidia just got into a good starting position, obviously ready. "One, two…" Viola began.

"Hurry up!" Vidia shouted.

"THREE!" Viola announced and both fairies shot off in a blur.

"Good luck," was all Vidia heard from the queen as she shot off.

* * *

**That was part one! Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

***Had to change it a bit where it said who was there. I accidentally put Sled although he isn't even known about yet (This story is set BEFORE 'Secret of the Wings'. Sorry about that!*  
**


	7. You Cheat, I'll Cheat

**Part two! This is really just how long this race is! Let's goooo!**

* * *

_"THREE!" Viola announced and both fairies shot off in a blur._

* * *

Ree and Vidia stayed neck-to-neck until the first turn; left. As nobody was able to see the two fairies, Vidia decided to start her cheating. Quickly, she moved her hands in a motion that made a gust of wind appear and fly towards Ree. The queen, seeing the wind, quickly dodged it as she turned left. Vidia growled, frustrated, as she turned the corner. The fast-flyer quickly caught up to Ree and tried the gust of wind again. This time, the wind hit Ree and she fell behind ever to slightly. Ree quickly picked up pace again and used her hands to reflect the sun's rays into Vidia's eyes when she looked back. Vidia shielded her eyes and only fell behind a few milliseconds. Never had Clarion felt so alive since she was a princess! Ree and Vidia both knew their wings would go faster so they both needed a plan to slow the other down so much, they couldn't catch up again. Vidia looked around her to see that they were in the autumn woods and there was a leaf falling beside her. Quickly, she motioned her hands and the leaf swept towards Ree, causing her to slow down to dodge it. Much to Vidia's annoyance, the queen was back at her side within seconds. Ree then remembered that there was a river at the next turn and decided to use her water abilities there…

"Sure you can keep up _dearie_?" Vidia taunted her.

"Without a doubt," Ree chuckled as they both turned the corner; right. Luckily, Ree was right and there was a long river before them. Both fairies stayed above the river for a second before Ree dipped down and ran her hands in the water. She then sped up behind Vidia and pulled a sheet of water above the fairy; Ree knew Vidia would dodge it easily but she would have to slow down to avoid getting wet which would result her in not being about to fly. Vidia turned her head just at the right time to see the sheet of water being pulled above her. She swooped to the right but the sheet of water dispersed and splattered everywhere; including on Vidia. The fast-flying fairy dropped to the floor for a few seconds and much to her luck, her wings were still dry enough to fly. She quickly jumped in the air but Ree wasn't in sight… Only when Vidia saw the downwards turn into a nearby cave did she see Ree.

"Don't think I'm going down that easy!" Vidia hissed as she swooped into the dark cave. She couldn't see much but she could see Ree; the only source of light. The queen thankfully gave of a small glow that enabled her to see perfectly well. Ree looked up to see the second-to-last turn; up. There was a small deposit of daylight coming from the next turn so Ree reached up a cupped her hands around the light, creating a ball of light in her hands. She then looked down and threw the ball down at the ground below her and it exploded – almost like a light bomb. Vidia gasped in shock-horror at the light and had to shield her eyes as she blindly flew over it. Ree continued on and turned upwards; back into daylight.

"Care to give up yet, Vidia?" Ree chuckled. Never had she had so much fun in her life! Vidia shot her an annoyed look as she swooped upwards a few seconds after Ree.

"Not even if my wings were wet!" Vidia hissed. Now there was only now one turn to go; right. The two fairies were now in Springtime Square and the finish line was around the corner. The two fairies' futures were depending on who won this race… Vidia by now was back at Ree's side and Tinkerbell was preparing to do a photo-finish with a new machine she had invented.

"Prepare to loose!" Vidia yelled as she dashed around the last corner and the finish line came in sight.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" Ree laughed as she dashed around the corner faster than Vidia and the two fairies crossed the line at _almost _the same time.

* * *

**This is probably the meanest cliff-hanger in the history of cliff-hangers… Sorry about that but I've now given you two chapters in one day! Technically, four chapters in two days! **

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and let me know who you think will win!**


	8. Crossing The Line

**I wasn't planning to update this today but I told VidiaPheonix I would for her! :3  
**

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoy! (Yeah, I went country on you!)**

* * *

**Lol.**

* * *

_"Prepare to loose!"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!"_

…_the two fairies crossed the line at_ _almost __the same time._

* * *

"Who won?" Silvermist quickly fluttered over to Tink, who was fiddling with a machine she had made.

"Give me second…" Tink muttered. Clarion gave a sigh of relief at crossing the finish line.

"That was wonderful!" she panted "I think I need to start putting racing in my schedule!" the queen joked but Viola looked at her, slightly horrified at the idea.

"Who won?" Vidia hissed impatiently at Tinkerbell. Although she was wet from Ree pulling a sheet of water over her and her eyes felt weird because of all the light, all she cared about was who won.

"Just a minute…" the tinker muttered.

* * *

It was a few, _very slow_ minutes later when Tinkerbell spoke again.

"Done!" She announced and Clarion fluttered over to her.

"Are you sure it works?" she asked and Tink nodded.

"Well, I am a tinker!" Tinkerbell replied and Clarion smiled. The tinker fairy then pulled out a piece of wood from the strange machine and there was a picture imprinted on it. Tink handed it to Clarion and smiled. Anxiously, Clarion and Vidia looked at the piece of wood and much to Vidia's dismay, on it was a picture of the two fairies crossing the finishing line; Ree first.

"What? But I'm the fastest!" Vidia gasped in shock-horror.

"Maybe not after all," Clarion supressed smiling and tried to look more serious.

"But you cheated! Why else do you think I'm wet?" the fast-flying fairy snapped. Viola raised an eyebrow, not really sure what to do.

"Is that true, you're Highness? I did say anyone cheating or starting early would be disqualified…" the guard fairy reminded her.

"Viola, my dear, we both cheated." Clarion admitted.

"Well, I can't disqualify both you and Vidia…" Viola said nervously.

"I didn't cheat!" Vidia protested.

"I never saw any cheating so technically nobody can be disqualified anyway. Not that I'm saying you lied, you're Highness, it's just... um…" Viola tried to explain.

"I know," Clarion smiled reassuringly.

"This is ridiculous!" Vidia yelled and within seconds, she had gone.

* * *

By now it was evening, the sun was going down and Vidia was fluttering around Needlepoint Meadow alone. Nobody ever came to Needlepoint Meadow because that's where the thistles live, so it was always quiet there; just how Vidia liked it.

"Vidia, do you have a moment?" the fast-flying fairy turned around to see Queen Clarion. She was back in her normal golden gown and her hair was tied in a neat bun. Vidia just shrugged her shoulders and landed on a nearby rock. Clarion followed her and sat on a toadstool a few metres away from the rock Vidia was sitting on. The fairies stayed silent for a moment.

* * *

"What do you want?" Vidia broke the silence.

"Vidia, today was wonderful, sincerely. Not for decades have raced and I wish I could do more often." Clarion began. Vidia groaned, knowing it would be a long speech. "I assure you, I will not be long."

"Fine," Vidia sighed in defeat.

"As I was saying, today was a wonderful day. Never have I flown so fast in my lifetime! I feel this race has brought us closer, Vidia." Ree paused for a moment, admiring the scenery. "I believe you promised me that if I won a race against you, you would keep what you read in my diary to yourself. Correct?"

"Something like that…" Vidia muttered.

"This all got me wondering why you would read my diary when you knew the cost would be lifetime banishment of Pixie Hollow. I wondered why you would bring something like this upon yourself, when we both know under normal circumstances; you would not want to bother with such a crime." Vidia cringed at the word 'crime'.

"It's not a crime." she muttered, although Clarion ignored.

"However, I believe this was all because it is not a normal circumstance, is it?" Vidia stayed quiet. "I believe this is because of our newest arrival."

"Tinkerbell? No!" the fast-flying fairy didn't even have to think about her reply.

"Then why has this _behaviour _risen?" Clarion asked a little more aggressively than intended.

"_Behaviour_? What_ behaviour_?" Vidia spat. Now Vidia had really crossed the line with Clarion.

"You never try to at least get along with Tinkerbell or any other fairies in Pixie Hollow! You always want to aggravate someone else for your own enjoyment! You even tried to blackmail me with information you stole from me! How could you be so cruel?" the queen shouted. Vidia froze in horror; never had Clarion been so aggressive before. Clarion froze too when she saw Vidia's horrified look. She immediately took her words back… Vidia wanted to protest but couldn't find her voice at all. Instead, she just stood up and flew away as fast as she could so she could be alone. Clarion remained on the toadstool, feeling guilty for her sudden outburst.

* * *

**Sorry this was short and sorry if Clarion seems a bit OOC (out of character), but to be fair, Vidia had it coming… All her lifetime being a meanie to everyone and now she just got told by the queen! Hope you enjoyed and I seem to be getting more vicious with my stories… 0_0**

* * *

**Byeee for now!**


	9. Promise Me Something Else

**Hey! Day 4 today of xMeganful's Writing Week! If you don't know what that is, it explains it on my other updates (on my other stories). Anyway, sorry this has been a while since I updated this story but I got asked yesterday to update so I thought why not?**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_How could you be so cruel?"_

…_._

_Clarion remained on the toadstool, feeling guilty for her sudden outburst._

* * *

The queen remained silent by herself. Never had she done anything or said anything of the sort. Perhaps Vidia deserved it, but Clarion only felt terrible for saying such things.

"Queen Clarion?" a small voice came from behind Clarion. She stood up and turned around to see Prilla.

"Hello Prilla," Clarion greeted her.

"Are you okay? You looked upset." Prilla asked, rather concerned.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am just fine." She faked a smile.

"Is it Vidia?" Prilla wondered aloud.

"I am afraid so." Clarion replied sadly.

"What did she say? Is she going to be banished?" the young fairy wondered.

"It is not what Vidia said, it is what I said. I doubt Vidia will be banished either." Prilla let out a sigh of relief at Queen Clarion's words.

"What happened?" she sat down on a rock and looked up at Clarion. "I have all night." Prilla insisted.

"I cannot trouble you with my problems." Clarion stated.

"Please, I might be able to help." Prilla pleaded. The queen gave in and began to explain the conversation she had just had with Vidia.

* * *

"Wow, that was mean…" Prilla gasped once Clarion had finished explaining. Realizing what she had said, Prilla put her hands over her mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, Vidia isn't that bad! Never would I believe that she would blackmail anyone. Especially not you." She explained.

"Unfortunately, Vidia did say such things about Tinkerbell and although Vidia never used blackmail on me, it wouldn't surprise me if she was planning to." Clarion sighed.

"But didn't you say you wouldn't banish her if she gave your diary back and never said anything about it?" Prilla asked.

"Indeed I did. Vidia's condition was that I won against her during a race. I met that condition but I fear that I may have upset her beyond repair." The queen explained.

"What are you going to do now? Do you think Vidia will tell anyone?" the clapping-talent fairy wondered aloud.

"I doubt Vidia will share her knowledge with anyone for she knows the consequences. Vidia may despite many fairies here in Pixie Hollow, but I doubt she would choose to leave Pixie Hollow forever." Clarion replied. "I thank you for listening, but please excuse me Prilla." With that said, Clarion fluttered away.

* * *

Vidia was perched on the edge of a rose petal when she heard the sound of a fairy's voice behind her. The sun had now almost finished going down yet it was still light outside.

"Vidia, may I speak with you?" the fast-flying fairy recognised the voice straight away. Vidia merely shrugged her shoulders as the fairy approached her.

"I wanted to apologize for my sudden outburst; I had no reason to say such things about you. Now I see why you said that I favoured Tinkerbell over you." The queen sighed, annoyed with herself.

"I had it coming." Vidia shrugged. "I will admit, annoying Tinkerbell is fun."

"Perhaps you do it too often, though." Clarion picked her words carefully.

"Maybe…" the fairy muttered.

"Vidia, you know what I think of you from my diary. Perhaps now we are closer because of this incident. I can assure you, I will not be banishing you anytime soon." Vidia smiled at the news, glad that Clarion couldn't see her smile as her back was turned to her.

"Oh, _what a shame, I was hoping to start my own little hollow_." Vidia's voice dripped with sarcasm. "But that sounds like too much work anyway." She waved her hand dismissively. Clarion smiled, knowing that that wasn't the real reason.

"Indeed. Ruling a hollow, small or big, is rather a lot of work." The queen admitted. "Perhaps that is why I get frustrated with you easily; not that that is an acceptable reason." Vidia remained silent. "Vidia, as I have already promised I will drop the charges – which I have – but I also want you to promise me something besides never speaking a word about my diary."

"Fine," Vidia groaned.

"I would like you to promise me that you will _try _and make an effort to get along with Tinkerbell. I know you find Tinkerbell aggravating at times, but please keep in mind that you are not exactly the easiest to befriend either." Clarion hoped that Vidia wouldn't take her comment the wrong way.

"Fine," the fast-flying fairy groaned before flying away. Queen Clarion's words stayed with Vidia, though. Her spiteful and kind ones.

"Maybe Ree isn't _that_ annoying…" Vidia muttered as she flew away. Clarion heard her mutter and it only made her smile as she fluttered back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

**Perhaps this short story doesn't explain why I think Vidia hates Ree so much, but I think it explains why Vidia is nicer in the other movies to Tink and her friends. Hope you enjoyed this little story! This is unfortunately the end but I do have many other stories you can read if you like! Goodbye and I hope you enjoyed this story ;)**


End file.
